Dead or Alive 4/Fighting quotes
This page is a list of fighter quotes spoken by the playable characters of ''Dead or Alive 4. Ayane Pre-Fight Quotes Victory Quotes Losing Quotes After-Continue Quotes Bass Armstrong Pre-Fight Quotes *''Give me your best shot! Victory Quotes *''Get up and try again, fool!'' *''You'd better eat! Eat some meat!'' *''More, more, more!'' - (after getting a "Great") *''Crush all comers with our fists! That's how a real man fights!'' Losing Quotes *''Wait... stop the count... I can still fight...'' After-Continue Quotes Bayman Pre-Fight Quotes *''Bring it on!'' Victory Quotes *''What a pathetic sight.'' *''All threats have been eliminated.'' *''I read your every move.'' Losing Quotes *''Just one... more... attack...'' After-Continue Quotes Brad Wong Pre-Fight Quotes Victory Quotes *''Lets have a drink!'' *''Uhh. Someone get me some water.'' *''The more you drink, the crazier you get!'' Losing Quotes *''Oh I'm dizzy... stay clear of cheap booze...'' After-Continue Quotes Christie Pre-Fight Quotes Victory Quotes Losing Quotes After-Continue Quotes Ein Pre-Fight Quotes *''Here I come!'' Victory Quotes *''I must not forget this sensation.'' *''It is hopeless. I can read your every move.'' Losing Quotes *''I feel like... I have remembered something...'' After-Continue Quotes Eliot Pre-Fight Quotes *''Prepare for battle!'' Victory Quotes *''Stronger, sharper, faster.'' *''About what I expected!'' - (after getting a "Great") *''My fists strike straight and true.'' Losing Quotes *''I will never give up...'' After-Continue Quotes Gen Fu Pre-Fight Quotes *''Now, we fight!'' *''Have you prepared your mind for this engagement?'' *''Look at you, so authoritative.'' *''I cannot keep you from getting injured.'' *''Know your weakness by this pain!'' *''Can you overcome me?'' Victory Quotes *''The backbone is the key.'' *''Reveal the lies, and strike at the truth... that is all there is.'' *''You lack the force of will.'' *''The true meaning of combat has been defined here.'' - (after getting a "Great") *''That is part of being young, as well.'' - (when the player throws Gen Fu's sun hat off) *''This power to crush mountains can be found in a single blow.'' - (after getting a "Greatest") Losing Quotes *''The sun sets, yet I have not reached my goal...'' Hayate Pre-Fight Quotes Victory Quotes Losing Quotes After-Continue Quotes Helena Douglas Pre-Fight Quotes *''I will follow my heart.'' *''Prepare yourself.'' *''The goddesses won't be smiling on you today.'' *''You'd best pray to your god.'' *''Do you really think you can win?'' Victory Quotes *''Can't we be more elegant about this?'' *''Could you feel my melody?'' *''The bells of good fortune ring for you.'' *''Now do you understand?'' - (after getting a "Great") *''You must cleanse yourself in Valhalla'' - (after getting a "Greatest") Losing Quotes *''I fall into the deep darkness...'' After-Continue Quotes *''I don't plan to lose.'' *''That's enough!'' - (to Christie in Story mode.) Hitomi Pre-Fight Quotes *''I'm here to win!'' *''One good hit is all it takes.'' - (in Story Mode) *''I can become even stronger.'' - (in Story Mode) *''No bad feelings!'' - (in Story Mode) *''Watch the opponent's movement carefully...'' - (in Story Mode) *''I won't go easy on you.'' Victory Quotes *''My Fists are on fire!'' *''Hitomi power up!'' *''Thanks for the fight!'' *''Hey, I won!'' - (after getting a "Great") *''I'm so excited right now!'' - (after getting a "Greatest") Losing Quotes *''But I practiced!'' *''Wow, you're good... ouch...'' - (to Ein) After-Continue Quotes *''This time I'll win!'' Jann Lee Pre-Fight Quotes *''Shall we begin?'' Victory Quotes *''Not bad.'' *''Come on, make my blood boil!'' *''What's wrong with being too powerful?'' - (after getting a "Great") Losing Quotes *''I'm... I'm not finished yet...'' After-Continue Quotes Kasumi Pre-Fight Quotes *''I don't want to fight... but I have no choice!'' *''I will triumph!'' - (in Story Mode) *''I must fight to survive...'' - (in Story Mode) *''I have made peace with myself.'' - (in Story Mode) *''If I can't avoid this battle, so be it.'' - (in Story Mode) *''There is no other way...'' Victory Quotes *''Please, rest quietly...'' *''I can't give up yet!'' *''Please... don't get back up...'' *''This is Mugen-Tenshin. ''- (after getting a "Great") *''There is no turning back.'' - (after defeating Ayane or Helena in Story Mode) *''I'm sorry... but I must go on...'' - (after getting a "Greatest") Losing Quotes *''I mustn't... be allowed to... stop here...'' After-Continue Quotes *''There is no other way...'' *''I must finish this... by my own hand...'' - (to Alpha-152 in Story Mode) Kokoro Pre-Fight Quotes *''Okay, here I go!'' *''Nice to meet you!'' *''I won't let you go easy on me!'' *''Don't hurt me too badly, okay?'' Victory Quotes *''All right!'' *''Like the water, like the sky.'' *''I'd say that about does it.'' *''Did I go too far? Sorry!'' - (After getting a "Great") *''Have a nice day!'' - (After getting a "Greatest") Losing Quotes *''Mommy...'' After-Continue Quotes *''I'll show you what I've got'' La Mariposa/Lisa Hamilton Pre-Fight Quotes *''Let's move to the rhythm.'' Victory Quotes *''What a great rhythm.'' *''I am the exotic butterfly.'' - (after getting a "Great") *''I am the winner!'' Losing Quotes *''This wasn't supposed to happen...'' After-Continue Quotes Leifang Pre-Fight Quotes *''Ready to lose?'' Victory Quotes *''Did you enjoy that full course of techniques?'' *''How was that?'' *''Come on, take this more seriously!'' - (after getting a "Great") *''Everything in the world exists within the Tai Chi.'' Losing Quotes *''I must... be stronger...'' After-Continue Quotes Leon Pre-Fight Quotes *''Insolent whelp!'' Victory Quotes *''Only the strong survive.'' *''My calling in life is to continue winning.'' *''No, you're no good at all...'' - (after getting a "Great") *''Come back once you've wiped your ass.'' Losing Quotes *''Oh, the vastness of the desert... the camels and the moon...'' After-Continue Quotes Ryu Hayabusa Pre-Fight Quotes *''Prepare to face me!'' *''Let us fight!'' - (in Story Mode) *''It feel as though a storm is brewing.'' - (in Story Mode) *''Prepare to face my wrath.'' - (in Story Mode) *''If you will not move, I must take you down.'' - (in Story Mode) *''Talk is tedious; I must prevail!'' Victory Quotes *''Nothing can penetrate the pureness of my spirit!'' *''I have no weakness.'' *''The weak soul can be engulfed by even the smallest ripple.'' - (after getting a "Great") *''I am like the driftwood on the whitewater currents.'' *''I must hurry, forgive me.'' - (after getting a "Greatest") Losing Quotes *''I was too careless...'' *''Your skills haven't faded, my friend...'' - (to Hayate) After-Continue Quotes *''Prepare to face my wrath.'' *''You must be destroyed.'' - (to Alpha-152 in Story Mode) SPARTAN-458 Pre-Fight Quotes *''Your luck just ran out.'' Victory Quotes *''Hostile down.'' *''You were strong; just not as strong as me.'' *''And that is how you hit like a girl.'' *''Contact neutralized.'' - (after getting a "Great") Losing Quotes *''Just... need a little... rest...'' After-Continue Quotes Tengu Pre-Fight Quotes Victory Quotes Losing Quotes After-Continue Quotes Tina Armstrong Pre-Fight Quotes *''I don't intend to give this one up.'' Victory Quotes *''This is not the time to be practicing, is it?'' *''I'm the greatest!'' *''Ummm. I'll be eating well tonight!'' Losing Quotes *''Hey, go easy on me a little...'' After-Continue Quotes Zack Pre-Fight Quotes *''Kick it up a notch!'' Victory Quotes *''Congratulations... to me!'' *''I'm at the top of my game!'' *''Love Love Beam!'' - (after getting a "Great") *''Yes yes yes yes yes yes!! This is it!'' Losing Quotes *''This was a fluke, right... It has to be...'' After-Continue Quotes Category:Catalogues and Datasheets Category:Fighter Quotes